Good Bye Love
by TaeKai
Summary: Hentikan semua ini. Jangan tangisi Jongin lagi, Oh Sehun!/Manis/Jongin, mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal bertiga/Panggil aku Sehun saja. Jika kau tidak keberatan kau juga boleh memanggilku Hunnie/Tidak ada alasan untukku untuk menjauhimu/KAU TIDAK TAHU RASANYA KEHILANGAN KEKASIH HYUNG!/Jongin-ah.. Saranghae/HUNKAI/BL/ABAL


Tittle : Good Bye Love

Author : Nopha Yeye'Cloud (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Always Angst :D

Main Cast : HunKai

Warning : YAOI, Hunkai. Kai!Uke

.

.

.

Guyuran hujan tidak menghalangi seorang namja dengan pakaian hitamnya untuk tetep berdiri di samping gundukan yang masih baru itu. Hanya memandang gundukan itu dengan mata kosong. Tidak ada semangat hidup dalam sorot matanya. Tangan kanannya membawa selembar foto usang. Tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari gundukan itu.

Tiba-tiba namja itu jatuh tertunduk dengan lutut sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Air matanya jatuh tanpa diperintah. Terlihat sangat menyedihkan, kulit putih pucatnya bertambah pucat karena efek dingin yang sedari tadi diterimanya.

"Arrrrghtt! Wae?" ujarnya entah kepada siapa. Tangisan memilukan. Tangisan untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya. Tangisan yang menggambarkan dirinya begitu lemah.

Hujan bertambah deras mengikuti teriakan namja itu. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak ada teriakan lagi dan tidak ada umpatan lainnya. Namja itu kembali berdiam diri.

Suara langkah mendekat jelas membuatnya sadar jika dirinya tidak sendirian disini. Tanpa dia melihatpun dia tahu jika namja itu hyungnya. Namja yang lebih tua itu menyentuh pundak yang tertunduk dipusaran itu. tidak ada respon berarti.

"Hentikan semua ini. Jangan tangisi Jongin lagi, Oh Sehun!" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari namja itu, mengingatkan adiknya. Belum pernah Luhan –hyung dari Oh Sehun- melihat adiknya sekacau ini. Bahkan saat kematian orang tua mereka, Sehun tidak seperti ini.

Sehun tidak merespon ucapan hyungnya. Tangannya bergerak menelusuri gundukan tanah ini. Lelehan air matanya masih mengalir. Luhan menghempuskan nafasnya kasar. Dia juga sedih mengetahui kenyataan ini. Luhan juga sedih, terluka dan ingin menangis sekencang- kencangnya. Tapi Luhan sadar, adiknya lebih terluka, lebih sakit dan memerlukan sandaran untuk tetap bertahan. Jika ia juga jatuh, bagaimana dengan Sehun?

"Kumohon Sehun, ikhlaskan semuanya.."

Sehun bangkit dan membalikan badannya menghadap hyungnya. Matanya bengkak memerah dan wajahnya sangat-sangat pucat. "Hyung.." suara Sehun bergetar. Luhan mendekat dan membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kita pulang."

Dan keduanya berjalan menjauh dari gundukan itu. Pergi semakin jauh dan jauh. Meninggalkan sebuah foto yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman Sehun diatas gundukan tanah itu.

Ruangan gelap ini seakan menjadi saksi betapa terpuruknya Oh Sehun. Tidak ada cahaya yang meneranginya. Tidak ada seorangpun selain Oh Sehun. Sehun mulai membayangkan saat-saat bersama Jongin. Saat pertemuan mereka, saat mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan saat-saat Jongin meninggalkannya sendiri. Pergi ke alam lain yang jauh untuk dijangkau dan jauh dari dirinya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Dentingan piano membuat seorang namja dengan kulit pucat tersadar. Penonton bertepuk tangan riang setelah namja dengan kulit tan itu menyelesaikan permainannya. Namja itu turun dari tanggung kecil disebuah café klasik dekat dengan sekolahnya.

Namja dengan kulit pucat itu kembali menatap datar sekelilingnya. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat ruangan tujuannya ia temukan. Tanpa permisi namja bernama Sehun itu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Walaupun kau adikku, tapi setidaknya ketuk pintulah terlebih dahulu." Ujar seseorang dengan santai, matanya tidak teralihkan dari berkas ditanganya. Namja itu hanya memutar kepalanya malas dan langsung duduk di depan yang tak lain adalah hyungnya, Oh Luhan.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi. Kenapa hyung dengan seenaknya memindahkanku ke Korea? Kau tahu aku sudah betah berada di Amerika. Kenapa kau memindahkanku huh?" pertanyaan penuh penekanan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Oh Sehun, dongsaeng dari Oh Luhan.

"Ayolah Sehunnie, Amerika itu liar, kau fikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ikut balap liar, minum setiap hari, bermain wanita dan terakhir kau mengacaukan pesta pernikahan di sebuah gereja. Kau fikir aku tidak tahu?" Luhan memandang Sehun tepat dimatanya.

"Itu urusanku hyung!" ketus Sehun dengan memandang Luhan malas. Demi Tuhan, kenapa hyungnya ini selalu campur tangan segala urusannya? Batin Sehun tidak suka.

"Aku ingin kau kembali bersekolah disini. Kembali menjadi anak penurut dan kembali seperti dulu, kau akan ku sekolahkan di SM High School. Tidak ada penolakan." Ucap Luhan dengan mutlak. Sehun memandang sebal hyungnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Luhan, Luhan mempersilahkan masuk. Sehun terlihat tidak peduli dengan orang itu. Luhan tersenyum amat tampan, Sehun benci senyum Luhan seperti itu. Senyuman itu mirip dengan mendiang ayah mereka dan Sehun sama sekali tidak berminat kembali bahkan sekedar mengingat masa lalu.

"Hyung memanggilku?" Tanya orang itu kemudian berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelah kursi kosong disebelah Sehun.

"Ne Jonginnie, kau sudah tahukan aku punya adik?" ujar Luhan, Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan ini adikku, namanya Sehun." Luhan menunjuk Sehun yang terlihat bosan.

Jongin melihat kesamping, pandangan Sehun dan Jongin bertemu. Jongin tersenyum amat manis. Tanpa sadar Sehun juga tersenyum, Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. Sehun tersenyum? Batinnya.

'_Manis'_

'_Tampan'_

"Ehemm.." sedikit gangguan dari Luhan membuat Jongin salah tingkah sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar malas bola matanya. "Jongin, mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal bertiga. Aku, kau dan Sehun. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan. Dan kau Oh Sehun, tolong jaga sikapmu. Jongin itu lebih tua darimu beberapa bulan dan Jongin itu adik Minseok. Ku harap kau mengerti maksudku." Ujar Luhan, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya malas mendengar ucapan Luhan.

Kim Jongin dan Kim Minseok dua Kim bersaudara yang hidup sebatang kara. Tidak ada catatan khusus, kedua orang tua mereka terbunuh oleh orang tidak dikenal dan Xiumin juga menyusul kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan Jongin adiknya dan Luhan kekasihnya. Belum ada yang tahu kenapa Xiumin bisa terbunuh. Luhan sendiri sempat frustasi karena kekasihnya meninggalkannya sendiri tapi Luhan sadar bahwa Jongin pasti lebih terluka.

"Jongin kau pulanglah bersama Sehun. Aku harap kau betah bersamanya. Dan kau Sehun, jangan sampai kau menyakiti Jongin, arra?" Luhan kembeli memperingatkan Sehun, tidak mendengar celotehan Luhan, Sehun langsung menarik Jongin pergi dari ruangan Luhan.

"Sehun-sshi.." panggil Jongin, Sehun memandang Jongin dalam kemudian tersenyum hangat, senyum yang selalu ia simpan didepan siapapun.

"Panggil aku Sehun saja. Jika kau tidak keberatan kau juga boleh memanggilku Hunnie." Sehun mengerling nakal ke arah Jongin.

Jongin terdiam, kemudian tertawa dan jari lentiknya langsung mencubit pipi putih Sehun. "Aigoo, kenapa Luhannie hyung bilang kau anak yang nakal, kau itu lucu Sehun.." Jongin berhenti mencubit pipi Sehun dan berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin ke mobil merahnya. Dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jongin. Jongin tertawa melihat kelakuan Sehun.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Sehun masih ingat pertemuan itu, pertemuan pertama yang langsung membuat dirinya jatuh hati pada seorang pianis manis bernama Kim Jongin. Seseorang yang sangat special baginya, seseorang yang membuatnya berubah, seseorang yang berhasil menyatukan dirinya dengan hyungnya. Seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Sehun ingat disaat semua orang menjauhinya, tapi sosok Kim Jongin selalu berada disampingnya. Apapun yang terjadi.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Hari Rabu ini adalah hari yang paling dibenci Sehun. Pasalnya seorang gadis bernama Sulli selalu mengejarnya. Sejak awal kepindahan Sehun ke Korea dan semenjak Sehun bersekolah di sekolah ini. Yeoja bermarga Choi itu selalu mengejarnya tanpa lelah. Seperti saat ini, Sulli mengejar Sehun yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepan sedangkan Sulli berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Sehun, Sehun! Tunggu aku, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sulli terus mengejar Sehun, Sehun menghadap Sulli dan memandang malas yeoja itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Berhentilah mengikutiku!" teriak Sehun. Kesabarannya habis mengahdapi yeoja pantang menyerah seperti Sulli.

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku!" ujar Sulli langsung, tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sehun lagi.

Sehun tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya, yang dia inginkan hanya lepas dari yeoja Choi ini. Sulli tetap pada pendiriannya, enggan melepaskan tautan tangannya malah semakin mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sehun.

Cukup! Sehun sudah memintanya melepaskan tangannya tanpa kekerasankan? Sehun tidak sadar dengan keras tangannya menghentakan tangan Sulli hingga Sulli terhuyung kesamping dan terjatuh, kepalanya tidak sengaja menghantam ujung bangku panjang koridor. Sungguh! Sehun tidak sengaja. Kepala Sulli berdarah, semua siswa disana gelagapan menghadapinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku bodoh!" seseorang yang tak lain adalah Choi Minho, memberikan pukulan pada Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam, bingung melakukan apa. Dilain sisi dia merasa bersalah tapi disisi lain Sehun merasa itu semua salah Sulli.

Sejak saat itu entah dimanapun Sehun selalu dikucilkan. Sehun sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya, bahkan dirinya sangat senang tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Seperti saat ini, Sehun masih menikmati makan siangnya. Jika bukan perutnya yang berbunyi meminta diisi, mungkin Sehun lebih suka duduk santai diatap.

"Aku tidak mau punya namjachingu yang kasar seperti dia.."

'Cih, dia pikir aku mau punya yeojachingu seperti dia'

"Dia tidak di didik dengan benar"

"Sok cool, aku tidak suka padanya!"

Lama-lama Sehun malas mendengar ucapan-ucapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Saat Sehun hendak berdiri seseorang mencegahnya dan memaksanya kembali duduk. Seseorang itu tersenyum manis kepada Sehun dan memakan makanannya.

"Jangan pedulikan Hunnie, biarkan mereka berbicara sepuas mereka.." seseorang itu ternyata adalah Kim Jongin, Jongin yang selalu menemaninya, walau tidak setiap saat tapi Sehun cukup terhibur dengan Jongin.

"Kau.. kenapa kau tidak menjauhiku.." Tanya Sehun menandang Jongin disampingnya.

"Kau tidak bersalah Hunnie, semua hanya kecelakaan. Tidak ada alasan untukku untuk menjauhimu.." Jongin tersenyum amat manis yang membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Luhan masuk kedalam kamar Sehun. Bisa di lihat jika Sehun hampir seperti mayat hidup. Tidak ada semangat. Perlahan Luhan mendekat, duduk disamping Sehun dan mengusap rambutnya sayang. Luhan pernah kehilangan kekasihnya, Kim Minseok. Jangan ditanyakan lagi bagaimana Luhan mengerti perasaan Sehun.

Sangat sakit..

Bahkan luka bakarpun tidak dapat mengantikan rasa sakit ditinggal begitu saja. Tidak ada yang mengerti takdir bukan? Takdir selalu mempermainkan kita. Tidakkah kalian sadar?

"Berhenti seperti ini Sehun!" ucap Luhan lembut, batinnya ikut tersiksa melihat satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki diambang keterpurukan.

"Aku.. sangat.. menyayanginya.." bibir Sehun hanya mengucapkan tiga kata yang bahkan Luhan tahu.

"Aku tahu. Berhentilah, jalani kehidupan yang ada. Jangan seperti ini.." pinta Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.." bukan jawaban seperti yang Luhaningin keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"KU BILANG BERHENTI! JANGAN SEPERTI INI!" Bentakan keras ini membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak. Luhan jengah. Bukan karena dia tidak sedih dengan kepergian Jongin, dia bersedih bahkan sangat bersedih. Luhan merasa gagal menjaga Jongin seperti apa yang dia janjikan pada Minseok.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU RASANYA KEHILANGAN KEKASIH HYUNG!" Sehun berteriak emosi, Luhan tidak memahaminya, Luhan tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang amat dicintainya. Namun…

"Aku pernah kehilangan Sehun. Berhentilah menghindari takdir!" Sehun tersentak! Dia tahu dirinya telah membuka luka lama hyungnya.

"Maaf.." ucapan itu terdengar lirih, tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidurlah." Luhan membaringkan Sehun dan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun. "Selamat malam. Istirahatlah dengan baik.." lalu langkah Luhan menjauh seiring mata Sehun yang menutup.

Hari itu hujan turun sangat deras. Sehun dan Jongin masih berada dikelas yang kosong. Hawa dingin mulai terasa, Sehun melirik kesamping. Jongin, Jongin kedinginan. Wajahnya pucat dan bibrnya sedikit membiru. Pagi tadi Jongin memang demam, Sehun dan Luhan sudah melarang Jongin untuk masuk sekolah, tapi Jongin menghiraukan kedua orang bermarga Oh itu.

"Seharusnya kau menurut pada ku dan Luhan hyung tadi.." ujar Sehun dengan melepas syal berwarna putihnya.

"Maaf.." Jongin menunduk, dia sebenarnya menyesal karena tidak mengikuti saran keduanya.

Sehun mengusap tengkuk Jongin memberikan kehangatan, kemudian memasangkan syal berwarna putihnya dengan lembut. Jongin mengadah keatas, wajah Sehun terlalu dekat dengannya. Pipinya memanas melihat bagaimana tegasnya rahang Sehun dihadapannya. Jongin menunduk kembali, malu jika Sehun melihat pipinya yang memerah.

"Kenapa menunduk Jongin? Kau manis jika malu seperti ini.."

DEG

Ucapan Sehun membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang, seperti ada aliran listrik yang menyengat hangat. Jongin masih menundukan kepalanya, tangan Sehun meraih dagu Jongin, menarik pemilik wajah manis itu agar menatapnya.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang Jongin rasakan hanya bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir namja didepannya. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih.

"Jongin-ah.. Saranghae.." Jongin tercengang, sedikit memundurkan badannya untuk melepaskan dirinya.

Jongin terdiam, memandang Sehun dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Tapi Sehun tahu arti pandangan itu. Perlahan Sehun mendekat dan memeluk Jongin menggumamkan kata-kata cinta dan Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. Ya, arti pandangan Jongin adalah jawaban yang Sehun ingin kan. Jawaban yang selama ini Sehun tunggu. Jawaban yang menatakan 'Nado saranghae'

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun tersenyum, begitupula Jongin. Keduanya membagi kehangatan dalam ciuman tanpa nafsu. Perasaan cinta yang mendominasi.

Sehun terlihat gelisah ditidurnya. Peluh berjatuhan membuat badan Sehun basah. Teriakan nama Jongin mengalun dalam kamar berwarna biru tua itu. Mata yang awalnya terpejam akhirnya membuka. Tetesan air mata jatuh begitu saja tanpa diperintah. Tangan kanannya memukul dadanya yang sangat sesak. Sungguh! Dia ingin memutar waktu lagi.

Mimpi yang seharusnya indah menjadi buruk saat ia sadar bahwa orang yang disisinya sudah tidak ada. Seharusnya mimpi itu menjadi indah dan akan selalu indah dimata Oh Sehun.

"Jongin-ah.. bogoshipo.." ucapan pelan itu menyayat siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Kenangan yang paling indah di dalam hidupnya adalah mengenal Kim Jongin. Kenangan yang tidak pernah Sehun lupakan seumur hidup.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sehun dan Jongin berada di balkon rumah mereka. Luhan meminta izin akan pulang sampai larut. Tentu saja membuat Sehun senang. Tidak ada yang mengganggunya lagi berdua dengan Jongin. Tidak ada suara jail yang menggodanya lagi.

"Jongin-ah.. aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi apapun.." ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin tersenyum didalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya. Sehun memang sering memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Rasanya sangat pas saat dirinya memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Hunnie.. sangat.." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun lebih. Pelukan itu sangat hangat dan Jongin menyukainya.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku.." Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga Jongin, Jongin mengubah posisinya sedikit agar dapat melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Tidak akan Hunnie.." Jongin tersenyum mengatakannya, Sehun menautkan alisnya tidak suka.

"Wae Jongin-ah? Kau mencintaikukan?" Sehun semakin memeluk pinggang Jongin posesif.

"Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa berjanji akan hal itu Hunnie.." Jongin membawa wajahnya dan berbalik memeluk Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jika aku berjanji dan aku tidak ada di dunia ini lagi aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku sayang.." entah sejak mengatakan itu Sehun menjadi resah dan selalu berada disamping Jongin. Tidak membiarkan Jongin sendirian barang sedikitpun.

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Sehun dan Jongin memilih dikelas, Jongin membawa bekal makanan untuk dirinya dan juga Sehun. Dengan mesra mereka berdua menyuapkan makanan masing-masing kepasangan mereka, tidak mempedulikan lirikan tajam dari berbagai penjuru kelas. Biarkan saja mereka berbicara sepuasnya. Perkataan Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Sehun-sshi.." seseorang, oh tidak tapi tiga orang berada tepat di depan Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun menatap mereka datar, sedangkan Jongin menatap mereka ramah. Jongin memang selalu ramah kepada siapapun tidak ada kecualian.

"Kudengar kau pemain basket yang cukup terkenal di Amerika. Maukah kau bergabung dengan kami?" kapten basket sekolah yang bernama Kris memulai percakapan.

"Akan ku pikirkan.." Sehun menjawab malas.

"Ku harap kau menerimanya, sekolah kita kehilangan pemain terbaik kemarin. Jadi kuharap kau mau berbaik hati menerimanya.." ujar Kris, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Terima saja Hunnie.. aku ingin melihatmu bermain basket. Pasti keren.." Jongin tersenyum semangat, tangannya terangkat. Sehun terkekeh melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah…" jawab Sehun, asalkan Jongin senang, Sehun juga akan senang.

Tapi karena inilah semuanya terjadi. Awalan yang baik dan berakhir buruk dan Sehun sangat menyesalinya.

"Jongin, aku pulang telat. Si tiang itu menyuruhku latihan hari ini.." ujar Sehun, sebenarnya Sehun tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin sendirian tapi paksaan dari Kris lah yang membuatnya akhirnya tunduk. Jika bukan karena Jongin ingin melihatnya berada di lapangan basket, membawa kemenangan pulang kerumah, pasti Sehun tidak perlu mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri oke?" Jongin bersiap-siap pergi, tapi Sehun menyuruhnya duduk lagi. Sehun memajukan wajahnya. Mencium kening, kedua pipi dan bibir Jongin sekilas, kemudian memeluk Jongin erat.

"Aku akan menyuruh Luhan hyung menjemputmu, perasaanku tidak enak.." Sehun bergumam di telinga Jongin.

"Jangan Hunnie, Luhan hyung pasti sedang sibuk. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jongin tersenyum, Sehun ragu tapi akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan Sehun hanya memandang Jongin yang kian menjauh.

Jongin melangkah keluar dari sekolah. Perasaannya juga tidak enak, tapi Jongin berusaha mengabaikan semuanya. Jongin berjalan ke halte. Beberapa kali ia merasa jika ada seseorang membuntutinya. Entah hanya perasaannya tapi yang jelas sekarang Jongin takut. Jongin mempercepat jalannya, sebuah mobil berwarna silver berhenti disampingnya.

"Ayo Jongin, hyung antar pulang.." dan Jongin bernafas lega saat Taemin mengajaknya pulang.

Jongin melihatnya, melihat seseorang dengan pakaian hitam mengintainya sedari tadi. Jongin tidak ingin sendiri saat ini.

"Hyung, antarkan aku ke café saja.." dan Taemin hanya menurut ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Tidak ada percakapan, Taemin sibuk menyetir sedangkan Jongin memikirkan seseorang tadi. Siapa dia? Batin Jongin ingin tahu. Lima belas menit kemudian Taemin dan Jongin sampai ke café, Taemin langsung berpamitan pulang dan Jongin langsung masuk ke café Luhan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Taemin.

Sejak seminggu kejadian itu tapi Jongin sudah melupakannya. Orang itu sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi, mungkin itu hanya orang jahil, pikir Jongin. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang Jongin tunggu, hari ini adalah hari dimana Sehun mengikuti lomba dan Jongin sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatnya. Sehun akan bermain sekitar jam Sembilan dan ini masih jam setengah delapan. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Luhan, Luhan berjanji akan menemaninya saat ini.

"Luhan hyung kau sudah siap?" Tanya Jongin dengan mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

Luhan keluar dari kamar, Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Luhan memakai setelan jas yang amat rapi? Mereka akan menonton pertandingan basketkan? Atau jangan-jangan..

"Maaf Jongin, hyung tidak bisa menemanimu. Sekertaris Kim menghubungiku untuk cepat ke kantor. Disana ada masalah Jongin, maafkan hyung.." ujar Luhan merasa bersalah.

"Aku bisa berangkah sendiri hyung.." ujar Jongin dan tersenyum.

Sehun manatap gusar penonton, gelisah menyelimutinya. Jongin belum terlihat sedari tadi. Ya Tuhan! Tiga puluh menit lagi ia akan bertanding, tapi Jongin belum juga datang. Sudah berkali-kali Sehun menghubungi Jongin, tapi Jongin tidak kunjung mengangkatnya.

Luhan! Pasti Luhan tahu dimana Jongin.

Sehun segera menghubungi hyungnya. Tidak kunjung ada jawaban. Sehun memanggil berkali-kali sampai panggilan ke lima, Luhan mengangkatnya.

"_Ada apa Sehunnie?"_ Tanya Luhan disebrang sana.

"Hyung, Jongin belum sampai. Kau bersamanyakan?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"_Mian Sehunnie, Jongin berangkat sendiri. aku tidak bisa menonton pertandinganmu. Sekertaris Kim menghubungiku ada masalah di kantor.."_

"Hyung! Bagaimana bisa kau.."

"Sehun ayo cepat!" suara Kris mengintrupsinya. Sehun langsung mematikan sambungannya dan bergabung ditengah.

Hanya satu yang di fikirkan. Kim Jongin. Kekasihnya. Dimana dia?

"Aiish! Kenapa macat sekali hari ini. Omo sebentar lagi pertandingan dimulai.. Ajushi, cepatlah.." ujar Jongin pada supir taxi itu.

"Sebentar lagi akan sampai Tuan, bersabarlah.." jawabnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin sampai di gedung tempat Sehun bertanding. Hanya tinggal menyebrang saja dan setelah itu dia bisa melihat kekasihnya bertanding. Setelah membayar ongkos taxi itu, Jongin segera menyebrang. Selelah dipastikan aman Jongin langsung berlari menyebrang. Tapi, mobil berwarna hitam itu, ya mobil itu melaju sangat kencang sekali saat Jongin hampir sampai ketepi dan…

BRAKKKKK

Tubuh Jongin terpental beberapa meter di depan. Orang-orang disana syok dan beberapa orang yang sadar langsung berlari menghampiri Jongin. Keadaannya sangat parah. Darah membanjiri kepalanya, wajahnya sudah terllihat amat pucat.

"Bertahanlah nak.." ujar seseorang langsung membawa Jongin masuk kedalam mobilnya, diikuti beberapa orang dan satu orang remaja yang mengaku kenal dengan Jongin.

Perasaan Sehun tidak enak. Pertandingan ini sudah berjalan setengah dan hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi selesai. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak melihat Jongin. Jongin tidak ada dimana-mana.

Tepat peluit dibunyikan tanda pertandingan selesai, Sehun langsung berlari mengambil ponselnya, membiarkan teman-temannya berpelukan atas kemenangan tim mereka. Dan betapa terkejutnya ada puluhan panggilan dari Luhan. Perasaannya takut DAN was-was.

"Hyung!" ujar Sehun panic.

"_Hun-ah, cepat ke rumah sakit paling dekat dengan gedung kau bertanding. Jongin… Jongin kecelakaan!" _Ucapan Luhan seperti petir disiang yang cerah.

BRAK

Ponsel yang Sehun pegang terjatuh. Air matanya langsung menetes tanpa diperintah. Kris, Chanyeol, Myungsoo dan teman-temannya menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol mewakili semuanya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun langsung berlari sekencangnya. Dan betul di depan gedung ada banyak polisi dan genangan darah masih utuh ada disana. Sehun berlari dan berlari, menggumamkan kata jangan pergi kepada Jongin.

"Sehun!" dan teman-temannyapun menyusul Sehun berlari.

Sehun masuk ke rumah sakit, setelah bertanya kepada seorang perawat Sehunlangsung berlari keruangan yang ia tuju. Diruang darurat itu, Luhan hyungnya sedang menangis. Jangan. Jangan lagi ku mohon. Batinya meronta kenyataan.

"Hyung apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan paksa.

"Jongin, Jongin! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks.." isakan Sehun lolos. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan lembut seperti biasa.

"Ini lah mengapa aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu Hunnie, jangan menangis. Tanpa aku kau akan baik-baik saja.." perlahan Jongin menggumamkan tersebut.

"Kumohon Jongin, hikss.. jangan.. jangan.." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Senyum terakhir sebelum Jongin menutup matanya.

Sehun berteriak memanggil nama Jongin. Luhan memeluk Sehun untuk menenangkannya. Sungguh ini terjadi dua kali. Sehun harus bahagia. Kris, Chanyeol, Myungsoo dan yang lain hanya menatap sedih Sehun. Sehun sangat mencintai Jongin dan mereka tahu itu.

"Jongin, jangan tinggalkan aku arrghtt…." Sehun terus berteriak histeris, dokter disana langsung menyuntikan obat bius pada Sehun agar Sehun tenang. Dan perlahan Sehun jatuh dan memejamkan matanya.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Sehun duduk di café Luhan bersama teman-teman basketnya. Matanya terpaku pada piano yang berada di panggung kecil itu. Dimana tempat itulah pertama kali Sehun melihat sosok Jongin. Sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan sosok yang membuat hidupnya lebih berarti. Jongin. Namanya selalu akan ada di hati Oh Sehun karena Jongin adalah seorang yang amat dicintainya.

END

Gaje? Iya! Pendek? Emang! Haha, ini gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba melintas diotak :D

Review Please?


End file.
